This invention relates to a method of reactivating spent zeolite-containing cracking catalysts by sequential treatment with suitable compounds.
Methods of rejuvenating deactivated zeolite-containing cracking catalysts are known and have been disclosed in the patent literature, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,559,131, 4,500,422 and 3,684,738. However, there is an ever present need to develop new, more effective and/or efficient methods of reactivating spent zeolite-containing cracking catalysts.